Coming Out Of Her Shell
by stephxnie
Summary: Penn had her eyes on Cam...and he was looking back. Cute...sortof fluffy. First Fallen fic! Cam.Penn  ONExSHOT.! T because i'm paranoid.


Ehh, just a fluffy oneshot Cam and Penn, cuz I like that couple(:

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

I Just read 'Fallen' and i LOVED it, but i was pissed when (SPOILERS!) Penn was killed):

I HEART CAM:D

* * *

As she locked the door behind her, Penn took a quick glance around her to make sure no one was looking. When the coast was clear, she strode away as if nothing ever happened. She was down in the basement looking through files about Daniel for Luce.

Penn thought for a few days that Luce was a freaky stalker, seeing is how she researched him several times. But it's only when they were on the sensitive subject of Daniel Grigori would Luce have a weird reaction. Plus, it was kind of fun and puzzling. There was barley anything about Daniel she could find, and that notion made her more interested into him. Daniel seemed to just appear out of nowhere.

Penn didn't know where Luce was now. So she decided to head back to her dorm. On the way, she saw Cam leaning up against a tree staring deeply into the cemetery. Penn stopped and watched as one of the reds zoomed in on him as she heard the all too familiar buzz emitting from it. Cam took notice of her and smiled. She immediately blushed and smiled back, putting a loose hair behind her back. She then took off her embarrassing purple glasses and shoved them in her bag.

It was true; Pennyweather had a "harmless" crush on the mysterious Cam Briel. She never really talked to him, but she felt a strong attraction to him. Of course, nothing compared to Luce and Daniel, but still an attraction nonetheless. But she also never tried to. She saw Cam and Luce together and she could tell that they liked each other. The last thing she wanted to do was to lose the only _real_ friend she ever had.

Her deep state of thought was interrupted by Cam approaching to her. She panicked for a second, but shook herself and she returned to her normal state of being.

"Hey" Cam greeted and smiled.

"Hey" Penn replied calmly.

"You know where Luce is? I've been wanting to talk to her…" he said, and Penn's heart dropped.

"No," she shook her head. "Last time I saw her was last night at Social." She put her hands in her back pockets and bit her lip.

"Oh," Cam said, seeming disappointed. "I just wanted to give her something…" his face lit up.

"You…wanna got for a walk or something? I got nothing else better to do… and you seem cool, so…?" he smiled again and shrugged. Penn was stunned. A guy was interested in her? She was thrilled, but she couldn't hurt Luce like this.

"That's..really sweet Cam, but I…have to go…do…something..?" she smiled awkwardly and sighed.

"Aww come on. Please?" he smiled a smile that made her "tingle on the inside" if you will. She laughed bluntly, but persisted.

"Maybe some other time…" she said, but with much reluctance.

"Come on Penn. I wanna get to know you and…well, you're kind of cute." Penn's heart leapt with what he said. She could feel the blood rush to her face. '_Oh, what the fuck.'_ She thought

"Alright…" she agreed and he immediately smiled larger and took her hand into his own.

"Great." He said, and they started walking to the cemetery.

"So…is this like a…date or something?" Penn asked, embarrassed.

"I don't know…is it?" Cam answered and smiled slyly. Penn laughed and blushed. "…Yes, if you want it to be. I do." He flashed a toothy smile, one that made Penn's heart flutter.

"I do… but I thought you and Luce…" she trailed off. Cam sighed.

"Well, I liked her, but I don't think she has much interest in me. I've decided to move on." Penn nodded.

"And you just happened upon me?" she smiled awkwardly.

"Yep." He said.

They entered the cemetery and Penn got the all too familiar chill up her spine. Winter was only a month or two away and leaves were almost all off the trees. The grass was still green but the flowers were slowly dying and turning brown and shriveled. Penn thought this was beautiful, but in a morbid way. How seasons change and things die but are "re-born" months later fascinates her.

Cam suddenly pulled Penn toward a large rectangular effigy and they sat on it.

"So, how did you get in here? You don't seem like the type to wind up in a crazy school." Cam asked.

"My dad worked here so I was able to get free room and board. He died a few years ago." She said bluntly. She didn't like going into specifics.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that. How are you still here?" Penn chuckled.

"Headmaster of Sword & Cross adopted me."

"Really? Wow. No wonder your every teachers favorite." He joked. Penn smiled.

"Yeah, but it has its bright sides."

"Like…?" Cam asked doubtfully.

"Well other than the fact I get almost pristine grades, I'm allowed in the records basement and I get to look through all of the students records whenever I feel like it. None of the teachers care." Penn felt a wave of confidence wash over her.

"Oh really? Have you read anything on me?" Cam asked flirtatiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She flirted back. Cam whistled.

"Wow. Never thought you were the flirty type."

"Never judge a book by its cover." Penn said, growing more and more comfortable around Cam. She bit her lip and smiled.

"I have a question for you Penn." Cam said.

"Shoot." Penn replied, gazing at a few squirrels chase each other up and down a tree.

"If I kissed you right now, you let me?" he asked. Penn looked up at his deep emerald eyes.

"Only one way to find out." she said in a low voice. Cam smiled and started leaning in. Penn's heart was beating faster and faster as he got closer and she started leaning in as well. He stopped in the middle to put a loose strand of hair behind her ears and she giggled a little. Then, she closed her eyes when his lips hit hers.

It started out as a small peck on the lips, but when they parted for a split second, Penn leaned back in, deepening it. Cam responded with enthusiasm and slowly snaked his arms around her thin waist. Penn put her arms around his neck. The kiss grew more passionate and Penn was counting her lucky stars that they were sitting down; if they were standing, she was sure her knees would have given out. Penn felt Cams hands slide up and down her lower back, sending tingling sparks through her body.

Suddenly, she felt Cam bit her lower lip softly. She moaned slightly as she felt Cam's lip grow into a smile. Then she parted her teeth, letting him enter her mouth. She snaked her hands up in his hair and played with it as she felt herself going down. Then, her back hit the hard surface of the effigy. Cam was on top of her, still entangled in the kiss. Cam broke the kiss and started leaving a trail of small kisses starting at the end of her neck up. Penn moaned as he slowly worked his way up her neck, letting his lip linger behind on her soft skin. He reached her jaw line and kissed it tenderly, then her cheek, then on the corner of her mouth.

Penn lightly grabbed his head and brought it back in for another kiss. This time, it was slow and tender; more romantic than anything else. Penn was happy that he was respecting her by not sliding his hand up her shirt or down her pants. Cam seemed to know just what she wanted and what she was comfortable with. They slowed down and when they broke apart, they were both panting for air. Penn smiled and blushed, while Cam sat back up and helped her up at the same time.

"Does that answer your question?" Penn asked him, and laughed.

"Certainly." He answered back. Cam smiled and kissed Penn gently on the forehead. "I have one more question for you…" Penn nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Wanna be my girlfriend?" Penn smiled and nodded.

.xXx.

Luce was walking back from her dorm. She had just taken a nap that lasted all throughout morning classes. She found herself staying up all night trying to find something…_anything _on Daniel, but she found nothing. She was dumbfounded, but grateful that Penn decided to help her.

She walked outside and into the light, overcast air. Luce took a deep breath and exhaled with gusto. She saw many Sword & Cross students outside talking.

Suddenly, she saw Cam and Penn emerge from the cemetery laughing and appearing to having been having a good time. Then she saw them kiss lightly and part ways. Luce was dumbstruck. She didn't know what to think. All she knew was that she felt a strong pang of pain in her heart, but she didn't know why...

* * *

Tadaaa!  
Well? is it any good?

Sequel? I'm debating it!

How was my kissing scene? it was the first i've ever written...

Thanks for reading

3, taya


End file.
